Reaching Land
by Beautiful x lie
Summary: After endless sea and boundless horizons, The remaining crew of the Pear reach land JE


**Reaching Land**

By: Beautiful x lie

She watched placidly as the subtle, consoling waves broke on the cynical boards of _The Black Pearl_ like the cadence of her heart. They were slowly rocking the ship back and forth in a seemingly indifferent pattern of uncertainty. The storm was over, but everyone was caught in the traumatic aftermath, debris floating aimlessly in their minds.

She took advantage of the sudden tranquility because on a pirate ship this rarely occurred. She let her mind wander haphazardly as she watched the gulls flying though the sea breeze. She had been forgiven in Jack's eyes. And so far he didn't try to kill her. The disposition of the crew was at the moment melancholy for a noble man had passed though Elizabeth couldn't feign a single tear.

Her and Will were over before they began. She knew her father would dislike him and he was so…chaste. She knew she had a _prude_ reputation but the governor's _perfect _daughter was corrupted but not in the physical means. Ever since she discovered the excitement of the sea, she could never let go. And pirates well she was absolutely obsessed with them.

Secretly she read pirate books and even mustered up the courage to write her own pirate tales; the tales of Captain Lizzie Swann. Her father would always try his hardest to steer his only child away from 'terrifying' pirates and their 'gruesome' crimes. Although he still took her to the hangings to show her a pirate's _proper_ place in the new world.

She always felt sick during these inhumane acts. She would almost have the initiative to stand up and try to put a stop to it, but a woman's words were never considered important. Men thought a woman's only job was to sit around the house wrapped in a false sense of security and suffocating corsets popping babies out every year.

And the husband always wanted a son.

She scoffed at the 'noblemen's' brutality, what burly man in their right mind would wear a wig?

She sighed as she watched the sky erupt in various colors making it like a running oil painting, the colors merging together flawlessly. The sun was turning from blinding yellow; to docile orange the reflection was evident in the cerulean blue water. Her eyes wandered to the playful dolphins jumping out of the placid water riding the waves just as _The Pearl_ was doing.

She felt someone slide over next to her and hear then the tempo of their steady breathing.

"How does it feel to finally feel free Jack?" She asked dreamily leaning her head back to feel the ocean breeze on her neck.

"I'm hardly free luv, still a 'fugitive of justice' as the short pompous man put it." He responded as he sneered at Beckett's downfall

"You mean Beckett?" She asked now turning toward him.

"Yes the one whose words were bigger than he was."

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at Jacks attempt to brighten the demeanor.

"Jack I meant free from Jones." She stated simply

"Oh well that feels good but I wouldn't be surprised if dear William came back to kill me for that kiss. Considering he didn't finish the job when he was still here." Jack mused fingering his moustache

She knew she should feel some sort of remorse for Will and she tried all she could yet no avail he had focused more on rescuing his father and that won out against her. He told her to wait for him and stay true for they were marred in the climax of the battle though she yearned for more than waiting.

Jack noticed her blank expression and quickly tried to fix what he said.

"Lizzie what I meant…"

But she cut him off swiftly.

"Jack its fine, I… don't quite understand William's actions, but try to respect them."

Jack smirked knowingly as she turned her gaze back to the slowly setting sun.

"Since when is he William?"

"Since he left me." She mumbled mustering all she could to sound heartbroken; she couldn't let anyone know that, she had truly gotten over Will.

Jack's knowing face keyed her in; her façade wasn't going to work.

"Well you are still _married_ and the curse states, you have to _stay true_ but if you ask me mar-ri-age is only a competition to see who could fall out of love first." He finished his small speech off with a triumphant grin as she let what he said sunk in.

Her face flashed with realization before it went back to a vacant gaze.

"This coming from the man who is afraid of commitment." She quipped turning her body back to the rail. Hues of violets and pale pinks were evident in the regal sunset.

He flashed his signature grin,

"Not _afraid_ Lizzie just _so_ unlike like meself."

She smirked but quickly hid it behind a veil of honey blond hair. Jack edged closer, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and now she suddenly felt nervous. She twisted around so now her back was against the rail while she looked into Jack's dark eyes, watching her with bemusement.

She felt her face flush as she further gripped the rail in attempt not to fall over the edge.

"So stringing innocent women along is more _like_ you Jack?" She questioned with puzzlement.

His face contorted in mock thought pretending to contemplate the thought before responding,

"Yes." He seemed happy enough with his answer as he was about to sway off back to the helm but Elizabeth caught his arm. She stared at him with admiration and he met her awed gaze with a dark hungry one.

"Jack you may be a pirate, but you know I have faith in you meaning, I know you lied. You care about someone." As she pressed on with her conspiracies he managed not to falter until she got to her last conclusion.

"I had listened to all of your musings Jack, and you seemed to have ignored them. You had the attitude that you could get any girl in your bed, then why am I not there?" She muttered now pinning him to his cabin door.

He uncomfortably tugged at his shirt collar and plastered on a seemingly mediocre grin.

"Well he was about yay high-" He lifted his hand in the air and placed it adjacent to himself, indicating whatever it was was about that high. "-and a eunuch."

Her temper was escalating and she pinned him more this time her hips grinding against his and he involuntarily thrusted his hips forward and moaned in satisfaction.

"Curiosity ehh Jack? I think we were both more then curious."

Jack blinked his eyes a couple of times before gaining the upper hand and shoving her against the door.

"Well the innocent, chaste governor's daughter is at the hands of a big bad pirate." Jack whispered haughtily into her ear making her shiver.

She stifled a moan before retorting.

"Hardly _chaste _anymore Jack." He just grumbled incoherently before straddling her hips and placing his thigh between her legs. Their foreheads were barley touching and his hand was caressing her face.

Then a loud cheer was heard on deck, it has been a long time since the crew had spoken other than giving orders.

But Elizabeth forced a little more space between them so she could glance over his shoulder.

She beamed and whispered

"It seems we reached land."

"Aye that we did." Jack mused before claiming her lips and opening the cabin door behind them pushing them both inside. They have ridden the waves through the storm, and now they wade in them until they reach land.

**A/N okay tell me what you think Looking forward to reviews And I am currently working on The next chapter of The promise of Redemption And I do not plan on ditching** **That story it should be up soon If not when school ends So anyway review! **


End file.
